I Would Kill Myself For You
by I - N i n j a - S a n x 3
Summary: Amu loves Naruto but he doesnt love her back. The End. Gotta read it to see wat happens........


**Hii people!! This is my first fanfic n I hope u like it..WAIT WAIT PPL WAIT!!!...shhh I have to give credit to my (shhhh listen to me foos) I gotta giv credit to my friend Akuma Luver..Shes an awesome friend n she wrote most of this..yea so wat? Its my first n she helped rub it in my face! Gosh! U don't gotta be so mean.i mean seriously..who am i?? I know who I am!! But u don't so ha! Well hope u like it…yay!!! *fireworks*…yes I like fireworks. so wat?!? Well I can keep going on n on n on n on n on n on but imma end it here*echoes* *here* *here* *here*..well u pplz out there better like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

_Ugh, 'm so tired. I knew I should have fallen asleep earlier. _Amu, a pink haired high school student, thought, while sitting in her English class. _But then agai, it's not my fault Kakashi-sensei is so boring._ There was only five minutes left till the bell would ring, and she dreaded every second. She wanted to leave as quickly as possible, so she could 'accidentally' bump into Naruto, the school hottie. And, coincidentally, he was also her friend.

"And so, we all know-"

RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG

_Yes_! Amu quickly jumped out of her seat and ran to the door. She was running as fast as she could to Naruto's class, she always knew he came out of his class five minutes late, so that she could conduct her plan. When she turned the corner, she spotted his bright, blonde, spiky hair, and ran to greet him. But as she got closer, she saw his arms wrapped around another girl, kissing her passionately. Her heart broke instantly, but she still loved him. She still wanted him to be hers, even though she knew there wasn't much chance left. She would always love Naruto.

It was a dark night. Amu was laying in bed thinking about the guy she loves, Naruto. Amu was CRAZY about Naruto. She loved him soooo much and was always thinking about him . She didn't know if he loved her back and was always curious about it.....

She always thought that there was a chance that he might love her the same way, but she never had the courage to go up to him and say it to his face. She would always dream of him, and make up excuses to talk to him; like occasionally bumping into him. She would always treasure those moments when his shoulder would brush hers, or when he would help her up after she 'accidentally' bumped into him.

One day she was walking home from school and saw Naruto on the way.  
She said to herself, "It's about time I tell him I love him."  
So she walks up to him n says:  
"Hey."  
"Hey Amu."  
"Uh, can I tell you something?"  
"Sure, anything."  
She looks up at him with her deep eyes, filled with love and says:  
"Naruto, I LOVE YOU ."  
Naruto was shocked, but deep inside he knew he didn't love her. He loved someone else  
"Uh-i-I- uhh- don't love you in uhh-um- that way, sorry."  
Amu looks up at him, eyes filled with tears  
"Uh-i-I-uh-i-un-der-stand."  
She walks away in tears, with her broken heart and tells herself, "I was so stupid to fall for him so bad. I should never fall for someone if they aren't willing to catch me." 

Amu died inside and knew he could never love her as much as she loved him. Amu's heart was taken by him, broken by him, and now is in pieces because of him.

But yet, she still couldn't let go of him, because she knew she would always love him, even after he broke her heart. /3

**~A year later**

It was graduation day, and every senior was excited. Who wouldn't be? Well, one girl for sure wasn't happy, and that was Amu. She still loved Naruto, and everytime she saw him with his girlfriend, her heart would break even more; though that was barely possible. She couldn't take it anymore; she hated school. Her parents wouldn't let her be homeschooled either, which added only more to the pain. And to top it all off, she had every class with Naruto. But she knew what she had to do, and she was going to do it tonight, during the graduation.

**~Graduation**

Her turn to walk the stage was coming up, and she was only closer to her plan. She knew that after this, everything would be back to normal, and her heart will be at ease once again.

"Hinamori, Amu, please come on stage."

She got up, and walked slowly to the stage. She looked around, and she noticed her parents and her sister, Ami, cheering for her. And she saw Naruto, giving her a thumbs up. He saw it necessary to become friends with her, after she confessed and he broke her heart. But that only worsened the pain, though one may wonder how. She smiled back, he didn't know the pain he had caused, and all she could do was act like everything was okay; when her heart was really just an empty black hole.

Her heart was pounding as she climbed the steps, _This is it. _She thought. All her pain would go away after this moment. She went and shook the principal's hand, and before he could call up the next person, she quickly grabbed the microphone.

She could hear the gasps from the people in the crowd, and she couldn't help but smile a little. Their reaction was so childish, she was surprised that most of them were well mannered adults.

"Amu, what are doing?"

"Sorry, but I have to do this."

She looked out at the crowd, and began her little speech.

"I know you're all wondering what I'm doing here, on stage, when I'm not even valedictorian. But I have to do this; I don't think my heart can take this anymore."

She looked at Naruto, who was also staring at her, with a surprised expression on his face. _I'm doing this for you, I hope you take this to heart._

"Naruto, I know you didn't mean to, but when you rejected me, you broke my heart when it was already in pieces. And when you were trying your best to be my friend, I couldn't take it. It was like adding salt to my wound, but in this case, it was like turning my heart to dust. And yet, I still loved you."

He looked at her with such a pained expression; he didn't know he hurt her that much. Actually, he thought that Amu enjoyed his friendliness, and that she thought of him as a friend too. But boy, was he wrong.

"I always think about what I could have done, changed to make you love me. What made her so much better than me? Was it her hair, her eyes, or the way she looked at you? Was I looking at you the wrong way? Should I have changed myself to look just like her, so that you would love me? 'Cause I could have loved you one hundred times more than her. But all that will change today; everything will be put in its' place, and you won't have to worry about me anymore."

She reached into her jacket pocket, and took out a long carving knife, and placed it at her throat.

"I will make everything right! And you will be able to live your life with happiness, with her. But I want you to always remember, that I love you. And that I wish you a happy life."

And with those final words, she slit her throat, killing herself, and killing the pain that made dying seem like candy.

**~Years later…**

"Daddy!" A young boy, about the age of four, called to his father. Who happened to be Naruto.

"What is it son?" Naruto asked, knowing it was going to be something unbelievable.

"I saw an angel, and she played with me. She was so pretty, and she had pink hair, daddy. PINK hair."

Naruto was stunned. Could it have been her? Was it Amu? He looked outside his window, and he saw her. There she was, sitting on a tree, playing with a cat and smiling. She never looked more beautiful. And he regretted his choice; he did love her. He just realized too late. It was a few days before graduation, but he thought she was over him.

Amu noticed the look on his face, but either way she could have known what he was thinking by reading his mind. She floated over to him, she was dead after all, and looked at him. When their eyes met, he instantly knew what she was thinking.

_I Forgive You._


End file.
